Tamaki's adventures at Cross Academy
by Kaki-Roza
Summary: Tamaki Suoh is being sent to Cross Academy, and the first thing he does is try to befriend Zero! How will this turn out for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in here. There are no O.C.s so I really own nothing

**Author's note:** this is my 1st cross fanfiction! I used 2 of my favorite Animes/Mangas. Zero is one of my favorite characters, but Tamaki is one of my least favorite. You'll find out later in the story why I chose those two. ;)

He looked at the school with slight disappointment. "Kyoya, are you _sure_ this is the place?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya sighed. He couldn't wait to get rid of the annoying man standing next to him. "Yes, for the 15th time, I am 100% positive that this is Cross Academy. Kaname gave me clear directions before he left for Rome and even sent pictures." With that he headed towards the man at the front gate, Tamaki close behind.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," the man said shaking Kyoya's hand. "I am Headmaster Cross."

"My pleasure, headmaster. I am Kyoya Ohtori, and this man is Tamaki Suoh." He gestured to Tamaki, and Tamaki decided to be himself. Instead of shaking hands, Tamaki bowed as if Cross was a king. Kyoya sighed again, and Headmaster Cross laughed bowing back.

"Hello, Headmaster. I look forward to studying here." Tamaki said.

"Good, because your classes will start 1st thing tomorrow! As for today, my daughter will show you around the school and explain all the school rules." Cross happily said. Kyoya immediately felt sorry for the girl, but decided he should get the other exchange student and get the heck outta there before-

"Alright..." Tamaki said turning to Kyoya. Tears were forming in his eyes.

_Too late... _Kyoya thought. HE felt like crying. _Why can't he just go without making a scene every time? Ooh right, he's Tamaki..._

Tamaki hugged Kyoya so tight he thought his spine was going to snap in half. "I guess this is goodbye, my friend. Take care of our children while I'm away." Cross gave Kyoya a strange look, but the look on Kyoya's face said "don't ask".

"Um, sure. Headmaster, do you think you can bring me the other exchange student?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course." Cross pulled out a cellphone and quickly dialed a number. "Yori, you and Yuki can come down now." There was a pause while Yori replied. "Oh, this is news to me. Well, don't fret. I'll send Zero to walk you down so your not lonely." There was another pause. "Well SOMEONE has to show the new student around, and I believe in Zero! Hang on!" He hung up before she could reply, ans quickly dialed another number. After a few moments, Cross said "Zero, come down to the front of the school immediately. I have a very important job for you...yes I mean right this second. The exchange student is here and Yuki is sick, so I need you to walk Yori down here and show Tamaki Suoh around and explain the rules of Cross Academy to him...I'll make it up to you, I promise." With that, he hung up. Looking at Tamaki (who was still had a death grip on Kyoya), he said "There's been a slight change in plans. I guess my daughter isn't feeling well, so her friend Zero Kiyru will show you around."

Tamaki looked slightly disappointed (again), so Kyoya broke free of his grip, hit him in the head, and dragged him aside. He said in a low, but powerful voice, "Now you listen here: what would Haruhi do if she found out that you were already getting upset over not seeing a different girl you haven't even MET yet? You guys JUST got together LAST WEEK for crying out loud!"

Tamaki sighed. "So you don't know yet, do you?" Kyoya's look of confusion confirmed his suspicions. "I saw little Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru after I told her to stay away from them, so I broke up with her." he said matter-of-factly.

Kyoya didn't know who to feel sorry for at this point, so he just decided to stay out of this one. "Just be careful," he warned, "you don't know who is with who here, and I won't feel like rescuing you from someone's boyfriend."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Tamaki assured. It was at that moment that a small girl with short, brown hair walked up with a tall, slim guy with short, silver hair. Both were wearing black outfits, but the girl had a skirt while the guy had pants. Tamaki noticed how she looked intimidated, and understood why: he was scary!

Cross gestured for all of them to come together. "Kyoya, this is Yori. She is the exchange student who will go back with you to Ouran High." Kyoya bowed and kissed the back of her hand, making her smile. "Tamaki, this is Zero." Cross said gesturing towards the guy with the silver hair. "He will be showing you around instead of my dear Yuki."

Kyoya decided it was time to leave. "I believe it is about time we left, Yori." Yori nodded in agreement, and before Tamaki could say anything, they were gone. He looked at Zero and bowed just like he did earlier.

"Good day. I am-"

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are. Your Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High. I've heard it multiple times already. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to the shooting range." Zero said. He then turned and started walking away, with Tamaki running after him. And thus, Tamaki's adventures at Cross Academy began.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything in this story. Anything at all. Everything in this story belongs to the original owners

* * *

><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> I am so sorry for not posting this earlier, but now I have a computer in my room, so hopefully I'll be posting more often! This is a short chapter, but it's important to the story line. Please review!

"Here's the sun dorm where you'll stay, Tamaki." Zero said as they finished their tour.

"I told you before, call me Tama...or lord...or-"

"And I told you NO! I am NOT your friend!" Zero yelled annoyed. "Do me a favor and after this leave me alone, will you?"

"Of COURSE we can be best friends!" Tamaki said smiling. Zero rolled his eyes and made a mental note to switch out of any classes Suoh was in.

"Whatever, let's just find your room." Zero took out his newest annoyance's schedule, looked at the room number, and stared in shock. _No..._ he thought.

Seeing his new friend looked troubled, Tama asked, "What is the matter?"

"We...have the same room!1" Zero screamed. What he was screaming, Tamaki jumped up and down with joy. Zero threw the paper at Tamaki and ran to Headmaster Cross' office, Tamaki left behind to pick up his schedule.

When he reached the door, Zero threw it open, making the Headmaster jump. "YOU PUT HIM IN _ MY _ROOM?" he shouted.

Headmaster started looking through some files. "I did? Oh, it seems I did. Well, it seems like this will be a good opportunity for you to get to know him better," he replied. Them smirking some, he added, "unless being a vampire would make it too hard to resist."

As fate would have it, it was at that moment that Tamaki walked in the door. "What do you mean 'being a vampire'? They don't really exist, do they?"

For once, the look on Zero's face matched the one of the Headmaster's face: complete surprise and slight horror. Neither of them knew how they would get out of this one.


End file.
